bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Tri
Kirby Tri. is an animated action-adventure comedy-drama series based on the Digimon Adventure Tri series and sets as a start for the KirbyStar Fanfiction Universe. Films *Raving Reunion *Stressful Determination *Infection Confession *Loss in Tri. Characters Heroes * Kirby * Tiff and Tuff * The Digidestined * Riley Anderson * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * The Mask Rabbids The Rabbids are part of the films as the sub plot characters as are inspired by their game, Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, by how they cosplay as the Mario characters. Digimon Adventure The Second Digidestined The five Rabbids who are cosplaying as the new Digidestined and debuted in Reunion * Rabbid Davis, a Rabbid that is the leader of his digi-rabbids. He wears a wig of Davis' hair and wears his googles all the time. His torso is based on Davis' clothes. * Rabbid Yolei * Rabbid Cody * Rabbid TK * Rabbid Kari, a girl rabbid that is acting like a teen by using her camera to take selfies. She wears a wig of Kari's hair and her torso is what Kari is wearing from Season 2 but with no shoes. Just the shirt, the gloves, and the shorts. * Rabbid Ken, a boy rabbid wearing Ken's hair and a grey coat. (debuti in Loss) The Original Digidestined The design for the eight Rabbids as the original Digidestined are based on the first season of Digimon Adventure as they appeared at the end of Confession and debuted on Loss. * Rabbid Tai * Rabbid Izzy * Rabbid Sora * Rabbid Matt * Rabbid Young TK * Rabbid Mimi * Rabbid Joe * Rabbid Young Kari Inside Out The Rabbid who is the only one that likes Inside Out is the only one who is with Mekio * Rabbid Riley Kirby: Right Back at Ya The five Rabbids who are fans of Kirby are cosplaying as the characters from Kirby: Right Back at Ya. * Rabbid Kirby, a Rabbid with a pink Kirby hat and wears a pink sweater with a yellow star on it. * Rabbid Tiff, a Rabbid wearing a wig of Tiff’s hair and the bottom part is painted in green to match Tiff’s body. * Rabbid Tuff, a Rabbid who sometimes dont see clearly while wearing a wig of Tuff’s hair. He also wears some shorts that Tuff wears. * Rabbid King Dedede, a Rabbid wearing a blue shirt and yellow gloves with a King Dedede hat and has a hammer with him. * Rabbid Escargoon, a Rabbid dress as Escargoon except he has his shell as a backpack for King Dedede. * Rabbid Bandana Dee, a Rabbid with a blue Bandana on his head and his torso as a Waddle Dee suit like Rabbid Yoshi. (debut in Loss) * Rabbid MetaKnight, a Rabbid who is sometimes vigallet and almost good at sword fighting. He wears a topless mask of Metaknight and has a cardboard cutout of Galaxia. His torso has some fake MetaKnight wings that he thinks he can fly but not. (debut in Loss) Category:KirbyStarWickett Category:Kirby: Right Back At Ya Category:Kirby Tri Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Adventure Category:Digimon Adventure Tri Category:KSFU Category:The Mask Category:Raving Rabbids